Two Weeks
by standintherain234
Summary: Two Weeks left of Summer. Bella and Rosalie are bestfriends, and have been since High School. They now live in a beach house in California. What happens during the last two weeks when Rosalie's friends come to visit?
1. Chapter 1

**So I totally do not own Twilight, or the series or the characters in anyway!**

**This is like my first fanfiction, that I am going to be able to update a lot more. Hopefully if things go well, and people review, I will think about making a sequel! ENJOY!**

Two weeks. That's all I thought about, was how this summer was going to end. I had spent most of my summer at the beach house, down in Los Angeles, California. By Venice Beach. My best friend is Rosalie Hale. I think I've known her for the longest time. We have a beach house, and have been living there year round. We both go to college too. I have a brother named Emmett, and Rosalie has a twin brother named Jasper.

I've pretty much known them my entire life. We are close like brother and sister. Emmett and Rosalie have been dating for the past 2 years now. They have been inseparable ever since I introduced them. It's all lovey dovey. YUCK!

Jasper and I are just friends and nothing more. He's like my guy best friend, and he always seems to help me out with anything that I need. I'm glad that he has been here for me with anything that I need.

For the past two days all Rosalie would talk about is how her friend and her friend's brother are coming to stay at our beach house for the next two weeks. I've never met them. But Rosalie met them when she was about four or five years old. They always talked to each other and then they had moved away out to Colorado. And now they are back here in California and they are coming to stay with us until they can find a place of their own.

"Bella, my friends are going to be landing at the airport in about an hour. I need to go pick them up. Do you want to come with me?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, I'll come, you've been talking non-stop about them for the last 2 days, and how they are coming, and I must meet them for myself. They sound amazing the way you talk about them." I said

I think that Rosalie is really excited that they are coming. I remember her saying that they've known each other for a long time, and the last time she saw them was when she was about 15. I was really happy for her, to be able to see her friends again.

Rosalie gave Emmett a quick kiss goodbye, and we walked off to the parking garage. We hopped into her Red Convertible and drove off the airport with the top down and singing along to Tik Tok. It's my favorite!

We pulled up to the parking area, and got out. We walked inside to go pick up her friends. I still have no idea what their names are or what they even look like. So I was kind of nervous to see what they look like.

Rosalie phone started going off and she answered it

"Hello? Oh Hi! Yeah! Bella and I are here. Okay, were at Luggage Terminal A. See you soon!"

"So, I'm guessing that they are here then?" I asked.

"Yeah, they just walked off the plane, and they are coming to the Luggage Terminal. They should be here in like 5 minutes, she said." Rosalie replied.

"So, are you excited? I think I have never seen you happier. You look like your going to jump up and down as soon….."

I tried to get the rest of the words out of my mouth when Rosalie started running towards two random people. I'm guessing that this was her friends. She was hugging the girl and jumping up and down. The girl she was hugging was short, shorter then me. She had smooth short black hair, and golden eyes. She seemed very fashionable too.

I decided I would wait to walk over there, or just wait until they walked over here.

As I looked over to see who Rosalie was hugging next, must have been the girl's brother. I stood there completely still. I just couldn't help but stare. He was the most gorgeous person that I have ever seen in my entire life. He had auburn bronze hair that was sticking up. He had those unbelievable golden eyes like his sister. I think that I have fallen in love with those eyes.

Rosalie half-crying brought over her friends. She introduced me to them.

"Bella, I want you to meet Alice, and Edward."

**So what did you think? It's a page and half of writing on Microsoft Word. So, I tried to put a lot of detail in it. **

**Make sure you review!**

**I want to know if this is something that I should update, if you guys like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm going to update once every week. Or at least I'll try to!**

**Anyways, here is chapter two! Enjoy!**

The moment I had seen Rosalie walk up to Edward and Alice I knew that we were going to be good friends. Edward had those gorgeous eyes that I couldn't get over. His hair. Don't get me started with his hair. I think that it is the messiest bronze hair that I have ever seen. His t-shirt was tight showing his muscles. I haven't even talked to this guy yet, and I knew that I already felt something there for him.

"Hi guys, I'm Bella. It's really nice to meet the both of you." I shook both of there hands, and smiled politely.

Suddenly, Alice just grabbed me into a hug off guard. I had no idea what she was doing, so I kinda just hugged her back. She was really short for her age. I can't remember what Rosalie said, all I know is that she went really far back with them.

"Alice, don't scare her, we don't want her to think that we are some kind of crazy people." Edward said.

"Oh, don't worry I'm totally fine with this." I said.

Alice let go, and we decided to go to the car. After putting all of their suitcases in the trunk, Edward and Alice hopped in the back, and Rosalie and I were up front. Rosalie put the top down, and I put on my sunglasses. I loved being in L.A. With the warm sunshine and the beach. I love it here, and I wouldn't trade it for any other place.

"So, do you guys like it out here so far?" I asked.

"I think it's just amazing out here! Everything looks so beautiful, and it's sunny!" Alice said.

"Well, that's good, because its like this everyday. Rosalie and I love it here. So does Emmett and Jasper. The beach house is amazing. You'll love everything. I promise."

"Who's Emmett and Jasper?" Edward asked quietly.

"Emmett is Rosalie's boyfriend and my brother, and Jasper is Rosalie's twin brother. He's also like my best friend. We all live together in one house. It's actually pretty crazy. But we seem to handle it all well." I answered.

I think that he was thinking that Jasper of Emmett was like someone that I was dating. But I'm not. I've had other boyfriends before I moved out here to L.A. Two of them I got really serious with. One was named James, he had long blonde hair, and blue eyes. We were together in high school. After a while I started thinking that he was more of a good friend to me then a boyfriend. So we decided to call it quits. We talked for a while, and still do every once in a while. We usually to catch up with each other by going out to lunch, or dinner. The other boy was named Jacob. But I called him Jake. Emmett introduced us. Jake was the sweet protective guy. He was really nice to me. He always seemed to make me feel better, whenever I was down. He was the one I turned to. We were dating for exactly a year. Then he decided he had to leave because he needed to get away from me, and he needed a change from the life he was living. That day I did nothing for hours. I just laid there in bed staring at that same spot at the wall for hours. I couldn't get over him. I was like that for about a month or so, until I met Rosalie. She started dating my brother and that's how I met her. She helped me get over him. But I still think of that day every year it comes. I feel like that is the day where I just sit there, and do nothing. I finally got over him. But when that day comes up, I do nothing but cry. I remember the day, like it stabbed me in the heart. March 20th 2009. It was the worst day for me. He told me that he would always be there for me. And when I needed him that one day, he left. And said he would never be able to see me again. His whole family packed up and left. I could never forgive him if he decided to find me again. He hurt me once, and who knows? He could hurt me again. I just don't want to go through that. March 20th keeps creeping up on me, but this year I need to just realize that it's over, and move on in life. He's the one who hurt me, and I need to get over him.

We finally pulled up to the parking garage. And got out of the car.

"Wow, I can see the beach in this parking garage! It looks amazing! I've never been here before, I'm so excited to see your house! Is there a mall close by? I love this!" Alice was just rambling and shouting and was so excited.

"Whoa Alice, chill out, there is so much we can do in this two weeks. Your going to love it I promise!" said Rosalie.

Rosalie and Alice started walking ahead in front of us. Meaning that Edward and I were walking together.

I really didn't know what to bring up with him, so I started asking him about his hometown.

"So, where do you live in Colorado?" I asked.

"Parker, Colorado, it's about an hour away from Denver." Edward replied.

"Well that's cool. Do you guys like go snowboarding out there, or what type of sports do you guys do?" I asked.

"We mostly snowboard, ski, I play basketball, football, soccer, and I run. Alice mostly loves to walk, or go shopping. But my whole family snowboards and ski's together. We go on trips to the mountains, and we have a really good time." Edward replied.

"Sounds like a lot of fun! I think that I would be too clumsy to ever do something like that. Knowing me, I would break a leg or an arm." I said.

I stumbled over my own two feet, and thought oh great, just my luck. I knew this fall was going to hurt. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see anything. But suddenly two arms grabbed me, and I was just inches from the ground.

**Soo? Did you guys like it? I thought it was pretty good myself! So make sure you tell all your friends to read it, and please REVIEW! **


End file.
